


Rock On

by megiax



Series: Cutie Pie Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Real World, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Clint and Darcy are bros, F/M, Pizza Appreciation, alternative universe - musicians, bucky has a band, cutiepiepromptswriting, darcy is taylor swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Muse A and Muse B are both singers, somehow they get into a situation where they are forced to sing a romantic duet together, however when they get close for the “intimate part”, their microphones accidentally interlock, and there is no way to unlock their microphones without it seeming very obvious that it was a mistake, and they don’t want to disappoint their many adoring fans." - http://cutiepieprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock On #1

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is shorted than the other chapters will be, but it ended at a good point for chapter two to start, so I'm not touching it.

James cursed and slammed the phone back onto its base. His manager had once and for all lost his damn mind if he thought that James was letting his band anywhere near the snarky, giggly solo singer. He'd rather fall out of a moving train than duet with Darcy Lewis. No. This was not happening.

* * *

Darcy sighed and looked over to best friend/sort of manager. The day had not gone how they'd hoped. While her label wanted her to keep singing the upbeat, pop tunes that they were sending her, she wanted to be able to sing her own songs for once. Jane had stepped in and put her foot down, saying that they let Darcy sing her own work, or she walks, and they lose one of their biggest money makers.

  
Of course, SHIELD Records hadn't taken this well, but they offered a compromise. Darcy could have more of her songs on her next album, if, she went on tour as support to their other most successful act, and had a duet released with the band. The only problem was that she hated the lead singer of the band in question with the fury of a thousand suns. James Barnes was not a nice guy, and good luck to whoever they got to sing with him once she turned them down.

* * *

"Bucky, think about this for a second" Steve said from across his desk, "One tour, one song, and then you two never have to see each other again."

  
He looked at his best friend with a look of mild horror and slight amusement. Steve couldn't really hate anyone. Unless you were bullying some kid in an alley, he'd love you no matter what. "But I'd still have to sing with her, Steve! We'd be on stage with her freaking neon outfits and glittery microphone. I am not having pink streamers set off during our set!"

  
"James," Steve using his real name made him wince slightly. Steve only ever called him James when Bucky was being an asshole. "If we don't do this, we can kiss this next album goodbye."

  
Steve stood and left, leaving Bucky sat in his office alone and with his thoughts. Maybe he was right. Maybe he could survive one tour with her cheerleader outfits and back up dancers. And it wasn't as if she was terrible to look at, but if she was as bland a person as he expected, he only had to see her during their duet in the closing song. That's no more than five minutes, every other day or so. He could manage that, for the band.

* * *

 

The email address she never expected to see blinked at her from her phone as she tried her best to sit still while the make-up artist applied another layer of bronzer. She was glad that the stage lights in the Staples Centre made everyone look paler than they were, because she was very orange at the moment, but under the harsh light, she'd seem naturally tanned.

  
**From: jbbarnes@shieldrecords.com**  
**To: dlewis@shieldrecords.com**  
**Subject: Reluctantly agreeing to this duet.**

  
**Lewis,**

  
**I don't like you. I don't like your music. However, for the sake of my band's future at SHIELD I'm willing to put our mutual dislike aside. My people will talk to your people and we can arrange a meeting.**

  
**\- Barnes**

  
"JANE!" her friend came running into her dressing room, wearing nothing but a small white robe and rollers piled in her hair - much like Darcy, actually. "Read." Darcy said and shoved the phone towards her friend. 

  
Jane smiled and sighed in relief. Darcy's career wasn't about to end. She tapped out a quick reply, making sure to add at least three snarky comments so she sounded like Darcy, and not Jane, and then handed the phone back to her.

  
"And you said that this year's Grammys were going to be boring" Jane smiled, and then left to finish getting ready. 


	2. Rock On #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are a sort of punk band. Think Green Day, but because Bucky is their main writer some of their lyrics are more Blink 182 and All Time Low.
> 
> Also, I have nothing against Taylor Swift (I actually really like her) or Ariana Grande (don't really like her music), but I'm having Darcy as an early-Swift and Grande sort of pop-star for the most part, but is slowing morphing into the musician that she wants to be - Hayley Willams from Paramore, current Taylor Swift, maybe a little like Lorde. Anyway, there is a fair bit of pop music bashing in this and I don't want to offend anyone.

James groaned when he saw the program for his night; there was a performance that he was sure would make him want to kill himself. The one person he didn't want to see would be on stage.

It would be just his luck that - as well as her performing at the Grammys - they were both nominated in the same category.

He was ready to leave when he saw the place card next to his when he found his seat inside the venue. If it weren't for Steve's hard glare, he probably would have.

* * *

Darcy spent the first half of the night backstage, waiting to do her performance. She was singing her latest song, Bad Blood, and it would be the first time she'd do it live. The writers at SHIELD had written it to hint at a rivalry between her and ex, Ian Boothby, who was a British Indie singer and hadn't released anything new in three years. It wasn't actually too bad a song; it was actually catchy and her fans seem to like it, but it wasn't her song.

It was less 'bubble-gum' than the other stuff they made her sing, but there was still a mass of backup dancers, props, and choreography that she had to learn.

From backstage, she saw the lights dim and the curtains close. Her props were pulled on stage and she was told to take her position. Jane smiled and nodded at her, silently wishing her the luck that she didn't need before leaving to find her seat in the audience.

The curtains opened and the next three and half minutes were a blur as Darcy let muscle memory take over and try not to look at any of the music legends watching her.

* * *

 He'd never denied that Darcy Lewis was a looker, despite his great dislike of the girl. He expected her performance to be one full of pastel pink and giant balloons, like the one she'd done at the charity gala last month. What he didn't expect was a backdrop of a war-torn city, with burnt up cars and a freaking tank on stage at the Staples Centre.

Another shocking thing was that Darcy didn't look like the cheesy pop singer he thought she was. She was in an army green jump suit with no sleeves, which was obviously tailored to make her legs look longer and her breasts bigger (no objections here) and wore a slanted cap -the type he'd seen on vintage military pin ups- on her head. She still had the cheesy dance moves to follow, but the dancers dressed as ninjas, assassins and army members pretending to fight and kill each other was sort of refreshing. He wouldn't admit out loud, but her song was actually entertaining.

During the song, her friend Jane - who he recognised from Darcy's red carpet appearances and the times he had seen her around SHIELD Records - sat in the seat next to the one with Darcy's name on.

"Still think we'd have pink streamers on stage with us?" Steve smirked, as if he knew what Darcy was going to perform. Bucky glared at him and took discrete drink from the flask he kept hidden in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Darcy came off stage and was immediately ushered back to her dressing room for a quick change and hair/make up re do. Her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail, because it was easier to do than anything else in the ten minutes she had. The stylist changed her into a long, strapless dress that was black around her breasts, with a small, square dip in the neck line to show off her impressive cleavage. It faded down her body with a steady gradient; the bottom was like a sunset of reds, oranges and purples, before again fading out to white. She loved it.

The dress was long enough that her feet were covered, so she was going to slip into a pair of sneakers for the rest of the night, but her stylist looks horrified at the thought, and shoved a pair of strappy heels at her.

Her night got worse when she saw the only empty seat on the row she was told had her seat in. Hers was the fifth one in. Taking up seats one to four, were The Avengers.

* * *

"You going to sit down or just stand there all night, doll?" James said smirking, and patted the empty seat next to him. He'd been angry about sitting next to her because it was most definitely Phil and Nick pulling strings. They'd want the press to see them together, before announcing the tour and releasing their song. He'd make it through this one night, and smile in a few photos with her, if it kept Nick off his ass.

"Shut it, Barnes" she snapped and shuffled past his three band members and him to get to her seat next to Jane. The other members of The Avengers weren't even bad people; she just had an instant dislike of them because of their association with James. She'd met Steve - the first guitarist - a few times at SHIELD Records, and he was a good conversation over coffee. The other two, Sam (guitarist number two) and the drummer, Thor (he was from Europe, and - according to his Wikipedia page which she'd once found Jane stalking - his parents were mythology nuts) she'd never met until now. She shook hands with them both, nodded at Steve, and glared at James.

"So, you're nominated" he said to her. It wasn't a question, or a congratulations, it was merely a statement.

"So are you" She nodded, and glanced over him and his classic black tuxedo, "Prepared a speech?"

“No," he looked at her then, scrutiny in his eyes, "You?"

She scoffed, and nodded down to the front row. They were only three rows behind it, but he still had to angle his head to see who she was pointing too. "There's the winner right there. Why would I bother to prepare a speech knowing that I was up against Natasha Romanova?"

She had a point; Tasha would win this one, and no doubt any others that she was nominated in. He shrugged and slouched back in his seat, stretching his legs out as far as he could. He saw - from the corner of his eye because he was definitely not watching her - that she grimaced at his relaxed position. It only made him spread out more.  
Their category was up. The four nominated acts were shown on the two massive screens either side of the stage. The Avengers and Darcy Lewis shared the screen to the left, and even though she was certain about Natasha winning, she acted excited for the cameras. The other screen was split between Natasha and a techno group called The Fantastic Four.

He didn't know if the smug grin over Reed Richards' face was an act -like Darcy's excitement- or he was actually confident that The Fantastic Four had a chance at beating Natasha Freaking Romanova. He'd always had a funny feeling around Richards, and now he had confirmed that he was well and truly mad.

Just as predicted, after clips of all the nominee's songs had been played, Natasha was announced the winner for her song 'I Don't See How That's A Party'.

"Told you so" Darcy leaned in close to him and spoke, smiling and clapping as Natasha walked on stage to collect her award; Record of the Year. Wow. He was upset about missing out - of course - because his song 'Punk, Jerk' was pretty damn awesome. Still, he was happy for his friend, because despite what the tabloids say he and Natasha were friends. He didn't hate her, she didn't despise him.

"I never disagreed" He said and continues to clap as she shook hands with the presenter. Wait, was that Tony Stark? That man was a legend.

James started to hate Darcy even more when a photographer came down the aisle and asked for a photo of the band with her. Apparently, some people had already heard rumours of them collaborating. No doubt it was due to Nick and Phil, who both knew just the right ears to whisper into. Reluctantly, he stood and took the photo. Darcy stood between him and Sam, with Steve and Thor on the ends. The put their arms around each other, they smiled and they sat back down when it was over.

He realised then that he really hated this business.

* * *

 To say the photo was awkward was an understatement. She prayed that her smile wouldn't seem as tight and forced as it felt when it was printed.

"Not long left now" Jane whispered to Darcy when they sat back down, "So, Tony Stark's after party? He invited you personally."

"Sure, why not" Darcy sighed. She wasn't feeling like another night of partying, but making an appearance at Tony Stark's party is an opportunity she couldn't miss; and Phil would likely give her hell if she didn't go.

Jane saw, but Darcy didn't, the red and gold card poking out of Steve's pocket. It was the same card she'd been handed by Tony's assistant, Pepper, during Darcy's performance.

So, Jane though idly, The Avengers were going to be at Stark's, too. This will be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are both of Darcy's outfits because I'm trash and I'm addicted to Polyvore 
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_lewis_grammy_awards_performance/set?id=166205379
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_lewis_grammy_awards/set?id=166205800


	3. Rock On #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd as always, all mistakes are mine

If Darcy ever heard anyone complain about Tony Stark's party throwing skills, she'd slap them and swear they were an alien. It would be the only explanation to their ignorance because Tony Stark's parties were legendary.

She'd heard through the grapevine that he'd wanted to throw his after party at his beach house in Malibu (it was less than an hour away from the Staples Centre, after all), but his PA, Pepper, had advised against it after the last one he'd held there. Instead, it was being held at a very high profile club three streets away from the Grammy's venue; Triskelion.

Darcy and Jane stopped at their hotel before going to Triskelion; they both needed to change.

* * *

 James was less than happy about the name he'd seen on the list. Darcy Lewis. Why did she have to be everywhere tonight?

"Come on, jerk!" Steve clapped him on the back and pulled him inside the club. Photographers lined up outside the door, shouting for them to hold whatever pose and stand with whoever was walking past at the time. He did his best to ignore them, and only stopped for a few shots from the ones Nick had advised.

Inside the packed club he had exactly three seconds to breathe and relax before Tony Stark himself zeroed in on them and a drink was shoved in his hand.

He just hoped that with this amount of people, he'd be able to avoid Darcy.

* * *

 "You knew that they were going to be here, didn't you!" Darcy seethed and downed her fruity cocktail. She couldn't wait to get back to her hotel and have a real drink, something with lots of alcohol and not much else.

"I may have seen the invite in Steve's pocket" Jane admitted, looking at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Well, they were $800 Louboutins, but still.

"Jane!"

"What? Look, Darce, I love you but you've got to get over this hatred for The Avengers sooner or later! You'll be touring with them soon and I for one don't want to spend a month dealing with your hostility."

"Jeez, I hate it when you're right" Darcy pouted and glanced to The Avengers, sat on a circular leather sofa with Tony Stark and lots of women.

"So, are you going to talk to James?" Jane pushed and followed Darcy's gaze, but was suddenly distracted by a tall, European blond who was smiling back at her.

"Fine, I'll talk to him" Darcy sighed, and then smirked at her friend, "If you talk to Thor."

Jane gasped and glared.

"I hate you, sometimes, you know that?"

* * *

 "Thor, go and talk to her!" Sam encouraged, nodding towards Darcy and her friend. Thor shook his head.

"The Lady Jane is quite beautiful, and I've heard wonderful things about her from our mutual friend, but I do not want to cause any awkwardness."

"Awkwardness? What are you talking about?" Tony asked, glancing between Thor and Jane curiously, "You like her, it's fairly obvious that she likes you judging by the starry eyed looks she's sending you. Just go and talk to her, Zeus!"

"My friend, it is more complicated than that. And Zeus is Greek." Thor sighed and looked at James, who was talking to a blonde in black 'dress' (it was definitely more of a slip).

"You see, The Lady Jane's friend, Miss Darcy, is a rival of ours. Well, more accurately, of James'" Thor explained, "None of us have an issue with her, she's actually quite pleasant."

Sam and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Thor," James slurred, clearly drunk, "if you want to tap that, go ahead, don't let Boobs and I stop you."

"You will not speak of Jane or Darcy that way again, my friend" Thor growled and stood, walking towards the bar and away from James.

"What got his twist in a panties?" James said, then furrowed his brow as if he was thinking hard. Something wasn’t right about what he’d just said, he was positive. Steve was sure that in his state, not too many deep thoughts were happening.

"Buck, you're drunk, why don't we go back to the hotel?" Steve suggested.

"No! I want to stay."

"You're behaving like a child, James" Steve scolded and grabbed his wrist to pull him up.

"Go away, Stevie. Mr Stark here is offering up a free bar, I ain't saying no to that" He stumbled away. He swayed, but managed to stay on his feet.

* * *

 "Just my luck" Darcy groaned as Mr Five Drinks Past His Limit, James Barnes, sat on the bar stool next to her and ordered another.

"Lewis, you keep looking at me like I'm something on the bottom of your shoe and I might have to pull out of our arrangement."

"I don't think you're like something on the bottom of my shoe, James, I just don't exactly appreciate drunken rockstars ogling the goods." She made a wave towards her breasts and sipped her bright blue drink, almost snarling at the man with long curls walking past and not hiding his appreciative glance. (Internally she congratulated herself on not making a joke about pulling out.)

"And what makes you think I'm anything like that jackass? Doll, I live with Stevie. Good manners have been beaten into me since I taught him how to punch." He scoffed, but realised that yes, Darcy did have a killer rack, and he'd been guilty of staring in the few times that they'd been near each other.

"Experience." She deadpanned and looked at him sideways, sipping her drink and searching the crowd for a familiar face; anyone she could use as an excuse to leave James for. Jane was talking to Thor further down the bar, looking totally enamored with him, and him the same.

She spotted her savior at the same time that James ordered another drink. "One for the lady" he said to the bartender, and another glass of blue liquid was placed in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow in question, but took the drink. It wasn't as if he'd paid for it, Stark had this place on an open bar.

He shrugged and walked away, towards a small balcony that overlooked the city.

Darcy didn't spend time pondering the mind of James Barnes, as soon as he'd left her alone she went to say hello to the friend she'd spotted.

"Dr Banner! How have you been?"

* * *

 The cool air was nice on his face. It helped him sober up a little. He sipped his scotch slowly and watched the cars whizz by below him, even if he was only two storeys up.

"You're gonna catch a cold out here, you know" a voice said from behind him. He was startled from his musings by it, and turned around to face his best friend.

"Punk, when have I ever had a cold?" He scoffed. "You're the one who had the list of conditions a mile long!"

"Come on, Buck." Steve nodded towards the party, which was still in full swing hours later, "Come inside, hang out for a bit."

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel. We're flying back to New York on Tuesday, yeah?"

"Tuesday," Steve nodded and patted his friend on the back as he walked away from the railing, "means you've got all of tomorrow to sleep that inevitable hangover off."

"Remind to always let Sam plan the trips, that man's got smarts." James laughed and dropped his empty glass off at a table as he passed.

It was still another half an hour before he actually left; he's said goodbye to Sam and Tony and apologised to Thor. Talking to Thor meant making polite small talk with Jane, who it turns out wasn't half as bad as what he thought, despite the company she kept. As he was nearing the doors, a hand grabbed his and pulled him into a dark corner, away from everyone.

"Rumor has it that you're touring with Lewis."

"Damn it, Nat! You gave me a heart attack!" James growled as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He just make out the figure of Natasha, and the bodyguard/secret boyfriend Clint behind her.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" He wished that there was more light in the...coat room? Yes, definitely a coat room. If there were more light then he would have seen the skeptical eyebrow raise he knew she was giving him.

"Yes, Nick and Phil have forced our hands." He sighed and leant against the door, "We had to agree to this tour and a damned duet or else Avengers and Lewis would be out of SHIELD."

"Ooh, that's a bummer, man." said Clint. James had almost forgotten that he was there.

"She's not all that bad, you know." Nat soothed, and James scoffed.

"Seriously dude, I was there when Phil picked her up in New Mexico, she's got one hell of a voice. Just a shame that the council don't let her sing her own stuff." Clint explained, and James imagined him shrugging.

"You know her?"

"Well we met the night she was singing karaoke, and then I was on her plane when she flew up to New York to sign on...We've bumped into each other a few times."

"What Clint means is that they’re drinking buddies." Natasha clarified with a small laugh.

"Well, as interesting as this has been, I try not to make a habit of being caught in closets with people, let alone two. Tabloids talk you know." James winked even though they couldn't see it and turned to leave. "Congratulations on the win, Nat. We'll celebrate properly this weekend at the lake house, yeah?"

"You better believe it, Clint and I brought back the good stuff from my aunt's place last month, we've got it stashed upstate."

"Now I remember why I keep you around," James laughed and wrapped his arms around the redhead when he felt her near, "your aunt's kickass vodka!"

* * *

 Hailing a cab on Grammys night in downtown LA was just as hard as hailing one in New York on New Year's Eve. She should have taken Phil up on the offer of a chauffeured car. She'd only said no to one because yellow cabs weren't very noticeable and less likely to be tailed.

"Need a ride, doll?"

Could this night get any worse? Darcy had her heels in her hand, her phone in her bra and a beer stain on her favourite blue overlay dress (with a V neckline, because boobs) and now Asshole McGee was smirking at her from the back of his limo.

"Don't wanna put you out your way." She said through gritted teeth, wary of the reporters just around the corner who would probably react like blood hounds to the scent of conflict.

"Well where are you going? Come on, Lewis, you'll freeze in that dress by the time you get a cab." He opened his door as he spoke, and she suddenly realised yes, it was damn well cold. She was never letting anyone talk her into wearing a short dress with no tights in January again. What was she thinking?

"I'm at the Loews Hotel."

"You're joking." James said, mildly horrified as Darcy slid into the back of his limo with him. She was still confused as to why he offered a ride, he could have easily carried on driving past her and laughed at the next day's headline: 'Popstar found frozen, fans sing Let it Go'.

"No, why?"

"I'm in the Panorama Suite" he sighed and slid down in his seat, a low laugh escaping his lips. Darcy grimaced, so this was the ass who booked the best suite in the hotel mere minutes before Jane had called. Damn him and his stupid plans. They'd still been able to get the Producer's Suite, but it hurt her pride to know it was James who they'd lost out to.

"Great!" She snapped and rubbed her hands up her arms. The heat in the limo had yet to make a difference to her chilled limbs, and she could feel the goosebumps that had broken out on her skin.

"Well, we might as well get used to living near each other." He passed her a glass of something dark and golden. She accepted it with a smile. His behaviour was confusing, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. James Barnes was being civil, it was something she'd thought she'd never see.

"I guess so." She sipped her drink, letting the alcohol burn down her throat and warm her up. A thought occurred to her as she watched him, sipping his own drink and watching the city as they drove through it. "When are you flying back to New York?"

"Tuesday," he answered, then turned sharply around when she gasped, "you, too, huh?"

"Yep, Jane and I are taking Phil's jet though, don't worry, you won't be bumping into us at the airport."

"Darcy, we're taking that jet, too. Nick's has a broken engine."

"Talking about getting used to living near each other, we're going to have five hours in a tin can together."  
She heard James sigh as she downed the last of her drink, and cursed Jane for choosing a hotel twenty five minutes away.

If she couldn't last less than an hour in a car with him, how was she going to last five hours in a plane?  
She looked down at her glass like it would give her the answer. Surprisingly, it did: Alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the dress that I have fallen in love with that Darcy is wearing in this chapter http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_lewis_after_party/set?id=170654322
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for both Wintershock and Taserhawk works. Comment if you would help me out!


	4. Rock On #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter but I just needed to get something posted.

She got out of the car as soon as it pulled up outside the hotel, barely shouting a quick 'thank you' to James before she was power-walking through the lobby and into the elevator.

Her room offered sanctuary in the form of a hot bath and bed sheets worthy of kings. The one thing that was even better? No James Barnes!

She wished that Jane had left the party with her. She was really feeling an ice cream, rum and 80's movies night, and her best friend was the best person for that. It would be just Darcy's luck that the one night she wanted some girl time would be the night that Jane and Thor finally hit it off. After speaking to Dr. Banner, who she knew because she actually had gone to college, thank you very much, she'd gone looking for her friend. Only, Jane was deep in conversation with Thor. Darcy made sure that Jane had a way back to the hotel -Thor was ever so gentlemanly- before leaving.

Now, she was unable to fall asleep. It was nearing three am, and she just couldn't drop off. If she was at home she'd probably take to the roof with her guitar Betsy and a bottle of something dark. Here, she had no idea how to get to the roof and it was freezing.

She figured that, wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, the hotel bar was out of the question. Then again, dress codes could get fucked for all she cared because it was three in the morning and her room was sending her stir crazy.  
So she laced up her worn converse and hopped in the elevator and took it to the ground floor.

Of course, besides the girl staffing these reception desk and the man behind the bar wiping it down, it was blessedly empty.

It didn't stay empty.

Darcy was nursing a tumbler of whatever the barman had placed in front of her when she felt him sit on the bar stool next to her. Refraining from dropping her head against the bar, she turned to him with a raised brow.

"Didn't peg you as someone who wore glasses." He said and waved down the bartender. Darcy was shocked at how little venom was in his tone.

"Yeah well, you don't know me all that well." She smirked and sipped the last of her drink. It was too late and she was too tired for contact lenses, if he was going to glasses shame he could go to Hell. The bar had lost its appeal now that someone else was there, she just wanted to go to bed.

"We could change that, if you want." He looked her up and down, lingering too long her breasts for her liking.

"Are you coming onto me, Barnes?" She asked incredulous, because what the fuck? James Barnes offered sex to anything with legs and a vagina, but not Darcy. He hated her, why would he?

"Maybe." He shrugged, smirking.

Darcy snorted. "No, Barnes, let's not get to know each other."

"Come on, Lewis," he leered and moved closer to her, trailing his fingertips up and down her arm. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. Me and you. Up against the door, the wall...Your pretty legs wrapped around my waist as you scream my name and I-"

Darcy's hand moved as it was a reflex, slapping James' face hard enough for him to recoil and the bartender to wince at the sound. He looked at her, horrified, and rubbed his reddening cheek.

"I hope to God that you're sober enough to remember this in the morning, Barnes." She spat and stalked out of the bar, heading towards the elevator.

* * *

He watched her leave with a stinging face and his pride in the gutter. He'd never been turned down quite so fiercely before. He'd also been sure that Lewis wasn't as immune to his sex appeal as she claimed to be...of course, he'd been wrong before.

The bartender slid him a scotch, stifling a laugh. Bucky glared at him but it only made him laugh more.

He really didn't know why he'd even suggested they sleep together. Sure, she was hot, and her lips were downright sinful...but she was practically his arch enemy and her music was like a stale Dorito; okay if you have low standards but not the best thing ever. Somehow her perky tunes didn't fit the smart mouth he'd both experienced and heard about. Snark was one thing that people at SHIELD Records seemed to love, and hers was infamous. She was feisty.

He knew one thing now that he didn't before: Lewis got under his skin in not such a bad way. He was suddenly determined to find out what made her tick.

* * *

Darcy woke the next morning with a half empty bottle of rum on the bedside table and a marching band in her head. Groaning, she checked her phone for the time and winced at both the brightness and the amount of unread messages she had.

"Jane?" Darcy called and opened the first one. It was from Phil, sent around the time she'd left the Staples Center.  
Saw the photo, it read, congrats on not stabbing Barnes.

She had to chuckled at that, even if it made her head feel worse. Phil had a massive hard on for the Avengers, Steve in particular.

"That man plays guitar like no one else." He'd sighed one day when Steve walked past them at S.H.I.E.L.D Records. The next day, Phil walked out of his office, carrying all three Avengers CDs looking like a five year old who'd just met Santa. Steve followed behind him with Sharpie staining his fingers and a bashful smile.

"Hey Darce, how's your head?" Jane laughed and sat on the bed next to Darcy, handing her a bottle of water and a painkiller.

"Like Hell" she mumbled back around the bottle neck and swallowed the pill.

"Well, nothing's planned for today so go back to sleep" Jane smiled and started walking out, no doubt back to her own room.

"Jane!" Darcy gasped, eyes focusing on the bruise just above her collarbone. "Is that a hickey?!"

Jane bit her lip and looked down guiltily. "Yes."

"Is there a very muscled, aptly named blond man in our suite?" Darcy smirked, winking.

"Yes." Jane replied meekly, but also a little smugly, and ran out of the room.

"You go girl!" Darcy called after her and prayed that they wouldn't be too loud.

She spent about half an hour checking her messages; a combination of reminders about meetings and I'm sorry you lost texts. The latter were mainly from places like Cosmo and Vanity Fair...the sort that they have automated and sent to every runner up for every awards show.

She turned her phone off and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Buck!" Steve shouted from the door, urging him to hurry up. Phil's plane would be leaving the tarmac within the hour, with or without the Avengers on it. A part of James wanted to make them late because Lewis would be on that plane, too. He grabbed the bag from the foot of his bed and met the rest of the band at the door.

"Calm down, Cap." James clapped him on the shoulder as he squeezed through the doorway past him. "We'll be on that damned plane."

He'd spent the whole of Monday sleeping and eating whatever greasy food room service brought him. Because he wasn't Stark, he didn't have hundred dollar caviar with his hangovers. Well, he wasn’t sure that Stark did either because he actually seemed like a fairly down to earth guy, despite the amount of zeros on his bank statement and the size of his homes. Yes, plural homes.

"What's the matter with you this morning?" Steve asked in the elevator, Sam and Thor matching his confused expression. "You hate LA, normally you can't wait to get back to New York."

James shrugged and stepped out into the lobby, scanning the area for Lewis and Foster. All clear.

"Don't know, Steve, just not feeling it, I guess."

* * *

They'd been in the air for two hours and Darcy had managed to avoid James the entire flight. Well, up until the point that Nick and Phil requested a video chat and everyone was needed in the main cabin area.

The conference call was already up when Darcy sat down next to Jane...Who was next to Thor. Darcy winked at her friend.

"Good to see you, too Darcy." Phil commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Phil, how's life?"

"Nice try, Darcy." Phil had the starting of a smile on his face. Damn it, Darcy thought, I'll get him to answer with 'life like' one day.

"Darcy, we were just going over details for your upcoming tour. Do you have any preferences?" Nick asked her, and all eyes turned to her. She had two choices here: she could act like a diva and make ridiculous demands or she could just go with the flow like any other tour...

"I want at least a fifteen minute set" she began, crossing her arms. "Not like the last one you got me, Phil, where I barely had time for two songs."

"That can be done, anything else?" Nick nodded.

Darcy thought about it for a second. There was her usual things, like a day to relax at least every four days and a bus for her and Jane, but he would take care of them anyway. Then she remembered something that an old friend had told her last time they're met up and she had an idea.

"Will we be passing through Iowa at all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader! For both my Wintershock and Taserhawk work! If you're interested in helping me out for one or both of them, (prefereably long term) drop me a comment or an ask on my tumblr (bushy-barnes)!


	5. Rock On #5

"And then I slapped him!" Darcy exclaimed, swinging her arm out to emphasise her point, nearly spilling her beer all over the bearded man behind her. Clint laughed and reeled her arm back in, swapping the beer bottle in her hand for a glass of water. He couldn’t have her passing out, could he?

"Why did you agree to this tour?” He threw back his own drink and slapped enough cash on the bar to cover the many drinks they'd had that night. “I can see a lot of blood, and a murder charge, at the end of it."

"Wanna do my own songs" she shrugged, her words small and quiet. Clint helped her out of the bar and into the back of a cab. This bar crawl was far from over.

"They gave you ultimatum?"

"Yep!" she singsonged, leaning back and rubbing a hand over her face. "Only after I threatened to walk if they didn't let me...the deal is, if I tour with Barnes, they'll give me more control over my next record." She snorted and rolled her head to look at him. "Pitiful sell out, right? I was gonna walk but where would I go? S.H.I.E.L.D is it for musicians. I'm not Natasha, there's no way that I could branch out on my own and last."

"The Avengers aren't so bad, you know" he laughed lightly, giving the driver directions. "I was with them for a while."

Darcy lost it then, burst out laughing and clung to her stomach because it felt like it would fall straight out of her if she didn't. "You were in the band?" She turned to him, incredulous, with her best attempt at a raised brow, but the alcohol in her system wouldn’t let her muscles cooperate properly.

"Yeah, yeah...Laugh it up, Lewis. Remember their big show in New York?"

"The one they did without Nick's approval? Hell yeah I remember!" It had all been very last minute; a pop up stage in Central Park and no publicity. People only turned up to find out what all the noise was. A few tweets and instagram videos later, they were serenading a park full of people. Nick had been pissed but couldn’t really do much about it because of the amount of publicity they drew in.

"Let's just say I offered up a little keyboard action from the back" he held up his hands in a 'what can I say?' sort of way with a smug grin.

"You played synths, in the shadows of the stage, for the Avengers like some sort of keyboard ninja?"

"Damn right I did" he laughed, just as the cab pulled up outside the next bar. It was more of a club really, with a heaving line of people waiting outside in the cold.

"How come you didn't stay with them? They're a pretty big deal and, no offense Clint, but being your girlfriend's bodyguard can't be all you wanted from life."

"It’s not" he agreed, "but I'm happy. Being famous, having my photo taken all the time, concerts and signings and celebrity politics? That's not my thing. Music, now, I love music. I also love Natasha, more than my guitar or my keyboard. If I can have her, and she's happy, then I'm happy. I'll leave the paps and screaming fans to you."

"You play guitar?"

"Oh, Lewis" Clint threw his head back and laughed, dragging across the road and into the club. A quick dropping of Natasha's name and they were able to bypass the massive line and head straight inside. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Nick, can you arrange a meeting with Lewis's people? I want this tour business done and out of the way" James sighed into the phone after the tone had sounded. Hell would freeze over the day Nick was easy to reach. James had spoken to his voicemail more times than the actual man. Well not really, but it wouldn't surprise him if it was close.

They'd managed to get some details worked out on the plane last week, but then there had been technical issues and the conference call had stopped. James wasn't comfortable agreeing to anything without Nick there; Steve would probably end up being strong-armed into agreeing to anything Lewis wanted, and James wouldn't stand for that. This was still their tour.

All they'd agreed on were the venues and the rough dates. It was a summer tour so they’d get to play some of the outdoor arenas more comfortably, and they hoped to get their schedule to coincide with a few festivals. Lewis had been adamant on having a show in Iowa, and had thrown a magazine at Sam's head when he'd made a corn joke. James honestly had no idea why she wanted to go to Iowa so much (or why he was so against it...maybe he just liked seeing her pissed off), but Nick had told him to stop being an ass and give her the show.

Now he had to wait for a song for the two of them. He'd already told Nick that Darcy's usual writers can churn some poppy crap out for them, and he'd add that special Avengers' touch. It was going to be a love song, that much he was sure of...A love song that would probably invoke a lot of rumors about he and Lewis. Fuck. What had he agreed to?

* * *

The music was the loud, generic sort that most club DJs were able to recreate using the free trial of Audacity. She truly did not like the current song because - oh, hello Fantastic Four’s number one from three years ago that people won’t stop grinding to! She’d met Johnny Storm, and ever since she couldn’t stand to listen to anything he had any part of. She was a firm believer that music didn’t have an expiry date and that people shouldn’t be judged for liking songs from decades, years or months ago…Only that song really was terrible and should have been left in the past, along with permed hair and male superiority.

“You know, you could do it” Clint said, having to lean in close to shout in her ear over the music. They were pressed against the back wall to avoid the gyrating bodies on the dance floor.

“Do what?” She asked, their previous conversation forgotten. They’d been in the club for about half an hour and had so far managed to draw the attention of three of Darcy’s fans, each one proclaiming to be her number one. Clint had acted the perfect bodyguard during every encounter, standing tall and glaring at the poor person until the scuttled away.

“Branch out” he said, looking at her. “Leave SHIELD.”

Oh. That. She’d thought that topic had been dropped when they got out of the cab. Evidently not.

“I don’t think so, Clint. I mean, I don’t even know if people would like the music that I write…They seem to love the stuff I’m told to sing, what if they hate the stuff I want to sing?”

“Then you lose fans, but you’ll gain more” Clint nudged her shoulder and threw an arm around her. “I remember a girl back in New Mexico, singing Ramones along with a jukebox and Blackhearts at karaoke. That girl got signed on the spot.”

“Is there a point to the retelling of how we met?”

“I’m just saying” he shrugged. “Phil signed you when he heard you singing punk rock songs from decades ago because he knew that you had a voice people would love, no matter what. So what if a few idiots stop listening to you because you start singing your own stuff? You’ll get new fans who’ll love it.”

“You do this is motivational stuff a lot?” She laughed, nudging him with a smile. He was right, though. She’d attract other people with different tastes by singing her own songs. Hell, she doesn’t even do it for the fan base, but she didn’t really want to let anybody down…

Darcy needed to think, and she couldn’t do that with the amount of alcohol she’d had that night.

“Want to grab a pizza? With a side order of pizza?” She asked Clint, already dropping her glass on a nearby table and dragging him towards the door.


	6. Rock On #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I updated this fic, but I promise you it is not forgotten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, so please feel free to point and laugh at anything I missed in my self-check!

Frankly, if the punk didn't stop staring he was going to have to punch him.

Natasha's lake house had been left to her by some distant relative, and every few months she made an effort to spend some time there. It's secluded and isolated at the Great Sacandaga Lake; they’re cut off from the world and their crazy life for a few days. James had been coming with her for years now, and it had slowly morphed from just her and him to include a lot more people; people who could do with a breather every now and then.

The party was in full swing – well, as swinging as a party with ten people could get. Steve and Bucky had claimed the pair of wooden lawn chairs on the wrap around balcony and, apart from Steve’s occasional staring, the two enjoyed their usual banter. Below them, out on the grass wearing board shots, flip flops and sunglasses was Clint. Like every trip to the lake house, he’d dressed for California - no matter the weather. Also like every trip to the lake house, he ended up arguing with Thor over the proper way to cook a steak on the grill.

“Thor, if you do that you’ll lose all taste!” He exclaimed and swatted at the larger man with a pair of tongs. Thor rolled his eyes and continued doing what he doing, ignoring Clint’s grumbles.

The house was sat atop a slight slope which lead to the rocky water’s edge, where Sam was trying and failing to act breezy around Maria, who was Nick’s assistant and sort of his boss. Nick himself was leant against a tree talking on the phone while Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were speaking quietly to Tasha near the small fire pit that Clint and Bucky had built on the grass a few years back.

Lucky, Clint’s mutt of a dog which everyone loved without really knowing why, trotted passed Bucky and Steve on the balcony and into the house through one set of the French doors. Bucky watched the dog go, smiling to himself and wished that everyday could be like this; simple, quiet.

The feeling of Steve’s eyes on him ruined the moment.

"What's up, Steve?" Bucky sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand and grimacing into his palm. He’d been hoping that he’d be able to ignore Steve’s weird behavior for the night, maybe the whole weekend if he had to. Alas, he was hoping against hope.

Steve drew his bottom between his teeth and looked out to the lake, avoiding Bucky’s hardened gaze. Steve made the mistake of flicking his eyes back, just for a second, but seeing the look on his friend’s face made him crack.

"I was waiting to find the right words to tell you, wasn’t sure how you’d react you know?”

“Spit it out, Rogers” Bucky groaned and slumped in his seat. He saw Steve lean forward to rest his forearms on his knees and open his mouth to start speaking, but the sound of a tires rolling over crunching gravel cut him short. He snapped his mouth shut and stiffened, moving to look around the side of the house to the front driveway.

“Who’s that?” Bucky asked, following Steve to look. Everyone that usually came with them was already here, plus the new additions of Stark, Pepper and Maria.

“Um…That’s what I wanted to tell you, Clint sort of invited someone” Steve said, worriedly glancing between Bucky and the silver car that he just about see on the other side of the house. “It’s-“

“Lewis!” Clint shouted with his arms in the air, tongs firmly in one hand, and a broad grin directed at the brunette walking down the stone path towards the back of the house.

Bucky blanched and stepped back from the railing – a vain attempt at hiding from Darcy. She couldn’t see him from where she was anyway, so he didn’t know why he even tried. And it’s not like he could avoid her for the entire night unless he locked himself away somewhere, and that would mean missing the party.

He stepped back up to the railing, his eyes following her as she skipped to Barton and hugged him, poked Thor’s biceps and threw polite waves to everyone else. Trailing behind her was her friend and quasi manager, Jane. He figured that Jane acted as a go between for Darcy and Phil, because he didn’t think that she’d have two managers, Phil and Jane definitely weren’t partners, and Phil definitely was her manager – he’d been the one who sorted out their meeting for when he got back to the city.

He realised that Darcy’s managerial status really wasn’t all that interesting, and he was focusing on it to avoid thinking about the fact that Darcy Lewis was here, with him and his friends.

He needed a drink.

* * *

 

Darcy knew that he’d be there, but had avoided thinking about it until Jane pulled the rental car into Natasha’s driveway and stopped the engine. Then, faced with four cars and two motorbikes, Darcy realised what she’d agreed to and cursed Clint for his veggie pizza bribery.

“It’s too late to turn around now, Dee, they’ll have heard the car” Jane pointed out, rather unhelpfully. Darcy glared and got out the car, slamming the door shut as she did.

Never having been at the house before, Darcy took a guess and followed the smell of burning meat. She walked down a small stone path that lead her around the back and knew she’d gone the right way when Clint shouted her name.

“’Sup, Hawkeye?” She smirked and hugged him, laughing at his distatse for the nickname.

“I wish I hadn’t told you that” He whined and flipped a burger, nodding towards a chest fridge on the back porch. “There’s beer and Nat’s Aunt’s lighter fluid in there.”

“Actually I’m designated driver tonight, I promised Jane she could chillax tonight” Darcy threw a wink at Thor, who blushed. She pokes his bicep and nodded approvingly, “which means that you get the meet three drinks Jane, who happens to be a massive flirt.”

“Designated driver? Where are you staying?” Thor asked, seeming concerned, as she waved at the others situated around the place. Jane got caught up in a conversation with Tony on her way to Darcy, but Pepper and Natasha smiled to greet her.

“Small cottage a couple of miles down the road, we dropped our stuff off on the way, and it gave us an excuse to change. It’s an almost four hour drive from Manhattan, you know?”

“You could’a stayed here, I told you that” Clint said, tipping his beer at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Me and Barnes in the same house overnight? No thanks” The three of them laughed, drawing the attention of Sam, but he shrugged it off and turned back to Maria. “Where is he, anyway?”

“James and the Captain are up on the balcony, but I figure they’ll be down when Barton and I finish the food” Thor smiled and nodded to the balcony on the house. Darcy couldn’t see them, but she guessed that they were sat far back enough to be hidden by the rail.

“You mean when you’re finished ruining the food” Clint grumbled.

“Why do you call Steve that?” Darcy furrowed her brow and asked, looking between Thor and Clint.

“You don’t know?” Clint asked, genuinely shocked. He gaped at her when she shook her head. “Aw, man! You gotta get Bucky to tell you the story, he tells it the best!”

“Can’t you guys just tell me?” She whined, pouting at the two of them with her best attempt at puppy eyes.

“Sorry, Darce” Clint smirked, “This is something which deserves the justice of a good story teller.”

“Ugh, you guys are no fun” She grunted and looked up at the balcony again. She still couldn’t see either of them, but there was a yellow dog wagging its tail around and barking at something. Probably Barnes, he seemed like the type to send animals – and humans – crazy.


	7. Rock On #7

The plan had been to go back to the small, one-bedroom cottage they'd rented for the night. Clint and Natasha had invited them for all kinds of water sport fun for the day after the party, then it was another four-hour drive back to Manhattan for Darcy and Jane. Yes, they very well could have crashed at the lake house like Clint had offered, but Darcy really didn't want to stay the night anywhere near Barnes, and she promised Jane to keep her out of Thor's bed.

Yeah, like Darcy would be responsible for that. Jane and Thor had been texting constantly since he'd ended up in their suite...But Jane wanted to take things slow and get to know him more. Darcy decided that her friend was crazy for not jumping on that as often as possible.

"Fucking A!" Darcy cursed and turned from the screen doors to the rest of the soaked group. Everyone had been gathered around the fire pit, swapping stories and the like, when the heavens opened up and what felt like the entire Pacific was dropped over their heads. They'd retreated inside, hair and clothes dripping on the hardwood floors. Clint and Steve went to search for towels and blankets while the rest shivered around the main room.

"It's just rain, it'll pass soon" Jane commented, but stood with Darcy at the doors and eyed the grey sky dubiously.

"Did nobody think to check the god damn forecast?" Nick cursed under his breath, glaring up at the ceiling as if his anger would be felt by the sky.

Nobody answered outright, until Clint and Steve came back in with arms full of towels.

"So, there's good news, alright news and bad news" Steve said and dropped the towels on the coffee table. Darcy grabbed two, wrapping one around Jane's shoulders and the other around her own. "The bad news is that no one can leave, it's not safe to drive in this and I can't get signal on my phone. I doubt that you guys can either but feel free to try."

Everyone checked their phones and groaned almost simultaneously.

"I'll take that as a no" Steve sighed. "The alright news is that this place still has power and heat."

"The good news?" Sam asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"The storm should pass in an hour or so, but until then we should stay inside."

* * *

 

Steve Rogers is a lying liar who lies, Darcy thought sulkily as the second hour of the storm ticked by.

It hadn't eased up at all, in fact the thunder had gotten louder, the rain heavier and the lightning more frequent.

"Looks like we're stuck here, Janey" Darcy groaned and swallowed down the rest of her scotch. Yes, scotch. Beer just wasn't cutting it anymore and scotch was a happy medium between the German swill Clint had bought and Natasha's bleach. Sorry, vodka.

"Aww come on, Lewis!" Stark drawled, his step dripping swagger as he came back into the room. "We're not that bad company." Darcy snorted and glanced around the room. Clint sat with Natasha leaning against him next to the fireplace, and it was honestly the most relaxed Darcy had ever seen the woman. Pepper was sat on a high backed lounge chair that had been brought from one of the bedrooms with Tony now sat at her feet. One of the two couches had Steve and Sam, both reclined with beers in their hands. The other, larger couch was where Maria was sat, sandwiched between James and Nick. Jane and Darcy had made their home in an arm chair, though Darcy was fairly sure that Jane would be leaving her to join Thor on the other side of the fire to Clint and Natasha fairly soon.

"Hey, Clint, is that a futon up there?" Sam asked, and nodded to the second floor which could be seen from the downstairs living area via an indoor balcony...thing. Darcy glanced up and saw what was set up like a small seating area; the futon folded up as a couch and two leather stools shaped like cubes across from it, all around a low wooden coffee table cluttered with magazines.

"Sure is, why?"

"Counting heads, beds and couches" shrugged Sam.

"Damn you're right, we should probably sort of sleeping arrangements" Clint cursed and looked around the room. "There are four bedrooms, enough for 8 to sleep in a bed. There's that futon up there, that's room for another two...and then the couches you see before you" he gestured around the room.

"I'll take a couch, let the ladies sleep in a bed" Steve said, patting the couch seat with a smile.

"Don't be stupid, you'll never fit comfortably on there!" Jane protested at Steve, eyeing the length and width of the couch. She was right, Darcy realised, Steve would be hanging over the edges of it and there was no way he'd be able to sleep decently.

"I've slept in worse spots" he shrugged.

"We'll take the couches" Jane said, motioning between her and Darcy. "We'll fit okay, and you guys already have rooms picked out anyway."

"Jane really, -" Steve started but Jane cut him off.

"Rogers, cut the crap, Darcy and I are fine in here."

"Steve it's fine, honesty, no need to be chivalrous" Darcy said, smiling at him in an attempt to soothe his worries.

"I was brought up to be good towards ladies."

Darcy and Jane snorted together. "Who said we're ladies?" Darcy smirked and raised her eyebrow.

Steve smirked back and laughed. "Okay fine, if you're sure?"

They both nodded. In the end, Clint and Nat were in the master bedroom - it was their house, after all. Steve and James were in the room they'd claimed at the start of the night, before the storm, but Thor and Sam galantly ended up taking the futon so Pepper could sleep in a proper bed - with Tony, of course. Sam's original room had two singles rather than a double, so Nick and Maria took those.

"I am not sharing a bed with my boss" Maria had snorted.

"You could always share with me" Sam had winked at the same that a very inebriated Pepper laughed.

"Why not? I do." Everyone had decided that Pepper's moment of over sharing was a good time to end the night, so left to find their rooms and sleep. Darcy shoved Jane towards the larger couch, they were both small but Jane was still that bit taller.

"Here" Natasha said, walking back into the room wearing flannel pajamas, a stack of wool blankets in her arms. "Can't have you freezing to death."

"Thanks" Darcy yawned. She took the blankets from Natasha and handed a few to Jane, who looked anything but tired as she kept glancing up to the second floor.

"Hey Jane, you're into stars right?" Natasha asked, noticing the other woman's excited state.

"I studied astrophysics at Caltech" Jane corrected Natasha, affronted at the simple description. "I regularly assist Dr Erik Selvig in his research, when I can."

"Selvig? Thor's friend?"

"Yeah, Thor's family funded his research for a while" Jane smiled, thinking about Thor and the offer she'd received at Stark's after party - a fully funded research trip to his family's science centre in Norway, and unrestricted access to their observatory. Also known as, one of the largest telescopes in the world. She was interested to discuss her thoughts on inter-dimensional travel with another of Thor's friends, known as Heimdall.

"There's a telescope in the upstairs sitting room, I'm sure Thor would show you it" Natasha smirked as Jane perked up, rather like a Meerkat, and headed to the stairs. Darcy heard her talking to Thor and two sets of footsteps leaving towards the other side of the house.

"You always play matchmaker?" Darcy asked, laughing.

"Only when I can guarantee a good outcome, goodnight Darcy."

Darcy really didn't like the sly curve of Natasha's lips as she spoke, it was too ominous, promising something that Darcy was sure she wouldn't like.

She sat for a few quiet moments by herself, listening to Sam's steady breaths that filtered down from the landing. Someone cleared their throat behind her, startling her out of her peace. She turned in her seat.

"James" she nodded in greeting, turning back to stare at the dying embers of the fire. He cleared his throat again and sat on the arm chair, resting his arms on his thighs and leaning forward.

"Can I help you?"

"Here" he stuck his arm out, stiff and straight, grey fabric hanging down from his fist. "Steve thought you might need something to sleep in, and uh, well -" he sighed and dropped his head. "Punk never packs enough clothes, luckily I have a spare."

Darcy was reluctant to accept it. Sleeping in Barnes' shirt? Yeah, not exactly on her bucket list. But she could see that he was trying to put aside their hostility for the moment and in all honesty, she did want something different to sleep in.

"Thanks" she took the shirt from him with a smile, and put it on the couch next to her, the scrunched up t-shirt falling open to reveal the logo, a white cobra coiled and ready to strike. Darcy snorted. "Figures you'd be a Whitesnake fan."

He laughed, actually laughed, and this time it was with her and not at her. "What about you Lewis? Not a lover of the hair bands?"

"I guess they're a bit before my time" shrugging, Darcy settled back into the couch.

"Whatever you say, Lewis" he stood up from the chair and turned to leave. "Everyone loves Aerosmith, deep down."

"Very, very deep down in my case."

"Goodnight, Darcy."

Darcy watched him leave and sighed. God he was confusing when he wasn't being an ass. She glared at his shirt before yanking it up and heading for the bathroom to change.


	8. Rock On #8

Sun streamed through the french doors, illuminating the room and making it difficult for Darcy to stay asleep. She rolled over, burying her face into the back of the couch and pulled the blanket higher up her shoulder. Nat's couch was surprisingly comfy, and she'd slept great.

But now she had a hangover.

And someone was snoring like a bulldozer.

Darcy didn't think before grabbing a throw cushion and launching it in the direction of the snores, without looking. She probably should have realised that the elephant sounds coming from behind her weren't coming from Jane.

Behind Darcy, Sam shot up with a start, arms and legs flailing and an intelligible whine escaping his lips as he rolled and landed on the hard wood floor with a thump. He groaned, slamming a fist down to the hardwood in annoyance.

"Sam?!" Darcy sat up and turned, seeing the man lying on his stomach, his head cushioned on his forearm. "Wha-? Where's Jane?"

"Where do you goddamn think" Sam yawned, still facing the floor. "I've seen Thor butt naked one too many times, thanks and if sexy times were happening I didn't want them happening near me. Came down here and let those two take that fold out, what was the cushion for?"

"You snore like an ogre, man" Darcy snorted and crossed her legs on the couch, watching as he pushed himself up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"I do not sno-" Sam stopped speaking and blinked again, looking straight at Darcy. Or well, her chest. " _Good_ morning, Whitesnake shirt that definitely does not belong to Darcy."

Darcy blushed and pulled a blanket up to her neck. Sam was smirking at her, sat with his back to the bottom of the couch and his legs spread around the coffee table between them. He was still sleep dazed, and probably just as hungover as she was.

"I like Whitesnake" Darcy defended weakly.

"Darcy, I've known that shirt for as long as I've known Bucky. That shirt goes everywhere he does" He was still smirking as he pulled himself to sit on the couch, facing her directly. "You may like Whitesnake, but that shirt is not yours."

"It's not what you think" she sighed, dropping the blanket because there was no point anymore.

"Oh I'm not saying that you hopped on that, just pointing out that it's his _favourite_ shirt. Like, ever. And you slept in it" he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"So? I didn't have anything to sleep in, he was being polite."

"Whatever you say." Sam winked, but Darcy didn't dignify him with a response, loathe to carry on the conversation.

* * *

 

Eventually the others all stumbled awake, most in search of coffee. Darcy and Sam had started a pot when they'd woken up enough to leave their couch-beds. Everyone, Clint especially, was grateful.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Maria asked, sliding onto a high stool at the breakfast bar, seating herself next to Sam.

"The weather's holding up, didn't you say something about watersports, Nat?" Steve prompted hopefully. He was balancing a plate with an impressive stack of pancakes in one hand and a fork in the other as he spoke.

"There's a place just across the lake, Paul's, where you can allsorts, we can drive around or take the boat if you guys want" Natasha shrugged, looking at everyone. Most people seemed up for it, hell, Darcy was up for it only...

"I'll take a drive to the cottage and meet you guys there, I could do with a change of clothes" She said, dropping her own syrup covered plate into the dishwasher. There was only her and Jane without their bags with them, but Darcy needed clean underwear and that was something she would not borrow from anyone.

"Want me to come with?" Jane offered, "I'll need some, too."

"Nah, you stay here" Darcy winked, nodding at Thor. "I'll grab your bag and meet you over there."

Jane blushed but smiled. "'Kay."

Too busy with cleaning up her mess from last night (see: the pile of blankets she'd almost managed to form a chrysalis from) and looking for her own shirt, she didn't notice Bucky enter the room. So when she pulled his t-shirt up to change, she didn't realise that she's given him a show until his choked off cough alerted her.

"What the hell, Barnes?!" Darcy hadn't even had chance to get the shirt all the way off, in her panicked moment it was better to pull it back down rather than taking it off.

"I'm sorry! Wasn't tryna catch a look or anything!" He stumbled, arms held up and head turned towards the wall. "Just coming to ask if you wanted some company?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" He furrowed his brow, looking at her now, genuinely confused.

"Why would I want company?" Darcy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms under her chest. His eyes dropped momentarily, draw by the movement, but he looked straight back up to her face.

"Well, do you know where Paul's is?" He looked amused, eyes laughing at her from across the room.

"Fine" she sighed, conceding his point. It was only a short drive to the cottage they'd rented, she could survive that long with him at least. And if Paul's was only just across the lake then that couldn't be much of a long drive.

"Great!" He clapped his hands together, looking weirdly happy about the fact she'd agreed he could go. "Oh, and Darcy? Keep my shirt, at least until you get your stuff - that flannel can't smell good after sitting soaked by rainwater all night."

* * *

 

Bucky cursed himself as he left the room, with Darcy no doubt staring after him. Why would he offer to go with her? There were plenty of people who knew how to get to Paul's; Nat, Clint, Sam, Steve and Thor. Hell, she probably had a GPS that could do the work for her anyway.

But, Nat and Clint would be needed to sail the boat, despite Clint's demands that everyone say 'skipper the boat' because it didn't actually have sails. And Thor was with Jane, he couldn't really split those two up; same with Sam and Maria. Steve could go, but then...Okay, so he didn't have any reason why Steve couldn't go.

Bucky tried reasoning with himself over his decision to go with Darcy, but he couldn't really put a finger on the reason.

He leaned against her rental while he waited for her to come out. God he'd been stupid. He should have suggested that Steve go with her. If he had then well, at least Steve would have been a gentleman about seeing...what he saw, and not stared at her like a loon until his brain kicked in. Damn, it had been a good sight though. Those breasts, seriously the best pair of tits he'd seen, and he'd only had a short look; milky skin, encased in black lace and not giving into gravity despite their um, _impressive_ size.

His ma would clip his ear if she knew about what just happened.

He was determined for things to change, though. They'd lasted all night in a strange dance of civility and pretending the other didn't exist, which was better than their usual bouts of outright hostility, but still not the sort of relationship he wanted to have with someone he was working with. It came to him when he was in bed, listening to Steve snore like he'd done so many times; They could be friends, for the sake of their jobs and everyone else's sanity.

* * *

 

Darcy waved bye to Jane and headed for her car with the keys in hand. James was leaning against the passenger side door waiting for her, looking deep in thought.

"Hey" he was startled out of his trance as she approached and tossed the keys to him. "Mind driving? My head kills."

"Sure thing" he smiled easily then walked around the other side and unlocked the car.

The first few minutes of the drive were simple, quiet. Then Darcy got fidgety and started shifting in her seat, drawing Bucky's attention away from the road and to her.

"You okay, Darcy?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. "I can pull over if you-"

"Yes please, pull over" she hurried to say, feeling the pressure in her throat that only meant one thing. "Now!"

He veered to the side of the road and Darcy flung open the door. Thankfully, no other cars were around to witness her throwing up on the road side.

"God, that's embarrassing" she mumbled, pulling her hair away from her face and sighing. A heavy hand landed on her back and rubbed soothing circles into her.

"No judgement from me, and I don't think the trees care all that much" James chuckled deeply and passed her a tissue. "Then again, if the could talk, I'm sure they'd say something about you puking all over their food supply. Probably something simple, they are plants after all."

Darcy groaned but accepted the tissue with a grateful smile.

"'M sorry about this."

"No need to apologise, Darce" he said, his hand now massaging at the base of her neck. "Doesn't surprise me with what you had to drink last night."

She stood on shaky legs and he held out an arm to steady her and lead her back to the car. Before setting off he made sure she had the window open.

"Don't think I'm gonna be much fun today, probably couldn't handle a rubber ring, never mind a jet ski" Darcy sighed, resting her head on the dashboard. "You might as well drive to the others without me, take Jane some clothes, I'll just nap in a dark room."

"I'm not leaving you alone like this" he snorted and looked over at her, realising that she was serious about not being up for anything. "I'll stay with you, we'll watch a movie or something."

"I appreciate everything you've done, but be serious Barnes-"

"Bucky" he cut her off, glancing sideways at her confused face, her head still on the dashboard but facing him now. "Call me Bucky, please."

She huffed. "Fine, Bucky, I appreciate the shirt and the ride and helping while I threw up but you don't want to sit with me when you could be out there, having fun with your friends."

"You're my friend, too."

Now she was really perplexed. "You hate me, made that incredibly clear. I slapped you. I wouldn't call us friends."

"Maybe not" he shrugged, then added "yet."

"Yet?"

"Look, Darcy" they were at the cottage, more of a hut really, and he pulled to a stop outside the small wood building. "We've got months to spend together and it's not fair on the others if we spend all that time fighting. Plus we still have to sing together. I'd rather not be on stage with you trying to wrap an amp cable around my neck."

They got out of the car and the doors slammed shut.

"So you want us to be friends, this isn't some sort of game to get into my pants?" She raised her eyebrows at him over the car roof. He was about to promise that he planned nothing of the sort when he saw the teasing smirk she was throwing his way. Well, two can play that game.

"Well, it is just us two, far away from everyone, secluded" he drawled and followed her to the front door. "Who'd know?"

"I would" she winked then pulled a face as if the thought disgusted her. On a basic level, it did. But on another, more instinctual level, not so much. He was hot, sue her. And this less dick-y side of him really wasn't all that bad.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Darcy" he laughed and sat down on a small leather couch in the main room. The kitchenette area was open plan to the main room, and a small set of spiraling stairs lead to an indoor balcony type bedroom which boasted a bed and not much else. There was a set of French doors which lead to the back and another door which he supposed headed to the bathroom. Darcy bent down to the luggage that had been dumped at the front door and pulled out some clothes.

"Mind calling Thor or someone while I grab a shower? Tell them that we're not joining them? Oh, and give them directions here incase Jane wants some clothes. You know the area well enough" she didn't give him much of a choice, not that he'd deny her that simple request, slipping into the bathroom and started the water before he could answer.


End file.
